Living Dreams
by hyperwriter
Summary: Kurt has a suprise in store for Kitty


Kitty arrived home late one night from work. Between that and college, her life was exhausting, but at least she was free. She and Kurt shared a small house on the edge of the city. But tonight something was strange, there were no lights on outside. Kurt usually left them on for her. She slowly opened the door to see Kurt's gentle face smiling excitedly at her. He took her things out of her arms and dropped them in the front closet, then pulled her into his soft, warm arms and shut the door in one swift movement. He held her for a second before ending the hug with a soft kiss on the lips. "I have a surprise planned for you tonight," he whispered into her ear. He pulled an elegant black dress out of the closet for her, hanging it on the doorknob. Then he put his hands on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly, watching her face for signs of disapproval. He felt her body tense for a second, her eyes clenched shut, and heard a slight intake of breath. "Trust me." He whispered. She let her body relax as he slipped the shirt over her head. He slid his fingertips slowly down her neck to her belly button, drinking her in with his sight and touch. Kitty exhaled slowly, a smile playing on her lips, and opened her eyes. Their eyes locked for a minute and at the admiring look on Kurt's face, she lost all self consciousness and guilt. Kurt gently kissed her stomach, up her chest and neck. She shuddered at the feeling as her body tingled. Kurt moved to the waist of her pants, letting them brush against her legs as they fell to the ground. Then, with one final look, he slipped the black dress over her head. It fell perfectly over her curves, fitting snugly on her body. Kitty wondered how he got the size so accurate. He slipped elbow length black satin gloves on her arm. Then Kurt pulled out a snow white tuxedo out of the closet and Kitty smiled. Kitty slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles twitch as she moved her fingertips over them, then pulled his shirt over his head, taking in Kurt's well defined body. She ran her fingers over his chest a few more times before kissing his shoulders and then moving to the button on his pants. She slowly unzipped them. Under them, Kurt had blue boxers. Kitty slipped his white pants on and buttoned them, then continued on with his shirt until she was finally buttoning his overcoat. He looked like someone that had just stepped out of a movie. Kitty could no longer keep her kisses off Kurt's lips. Slowly their faces inched towards each other, until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Kitty ran her tongue along Kurt's lips, feeling his soft curves. She felt Kurt gently tugging on her bottom lip to draw her into a deeper kiss and felt adrenaline rushing through her body. Her hand moved up his back, and she slid her fingers through his hair as they kissed, seemingly without needing to breathe. Kurt pulled back, leaving Kitty hungry for more. "You'll miss the rest of the evening if we don't stop." He took her hand and led her into their living room, where all the furniture was pushed back against the wall. Kurt moved to a little stereo he'd brought into the room and turned it on. He walked back to Kitty, extending his hand and pulling her towards him, spinning her into his arms. Kurt pulled her tight against his body and swayed slowly to the music with her. They danced for the rest of the night, sometimes wildly, as if drunk from the music, sometime imitating dances they'd seen before, but Kitty always loved when Kurt held her in his arms, making her feel safe and warmed and loved. Finally, nearing midnight, Kitty felt exhaustion taking her over. She flopped down in the armchair against the wall. "Kurt I don't think I can make it to my bed, I'm so tired." Kurt swooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room, laying her gently on her bed. She seemed to almost fall alseep on impact. "Mmm, Kurt, It's so cold, can you stay here with me?" she murmured softly, eyes closed. Kurt hesitated for a minute. "Please? I trust you," she whispered. "Of course Kitty, anything for you." He slipped silently in next to her and she curled her body up against his, pushing her face into his warm chest. He brushed her hair back from her face with his fingers, realizing she had already fell asleep. "Good night, my Kitten." He kissed her on the forehead and shut his eyes, feeling her soft body against him, smelling her hair. He sighed in contentment, wishing that he was in a dream that would last forever.


End file.
